recuerdo
by anime queen 1
Summary: los recuerdos son cosas que nos persiguen, recordándonos nuestros errores y momentos peores y buenos de nuestra vida por igual, Sakuma Jirou recuerda algo cerdaderamente malo de su pasado que le hace hervir la sangre, pero igual esta tranquilo al saver que ya pasó


_**Bueno aquí esta el segundo one-shot que les prometí, esta ves está centrado en la Teikoku, específicamente en do grandes amigos, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, sin más les dejo el diclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es de level-5, si fuera miohabria yaoi más notorio y Aki se hubiera quedado con Endou en lugar de Natsumi**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

¡Fudou, maldito bastardo quítate de encima mío de una puta vez!-gritaba un histérico Sakuma, a mitad de entrenamiento, mientras Fudou estaba sentado en su espalda para que llegara más abajo en las elongaciones

mmm… no quiero, no hasta que llegues más abajo, por lo menos hasta tocar el suelo con tu cara-dice el del mohicano mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre el oji-naranjo, mientras este sufría con cada centímetro más que bajaba

_Maldición, como fue que me llegué a meter en este puto loquero, con todos estos locos, Genda_-piensa el peli-plateado mientras observaba al castaño, el cual hacía sus elongaciones antes que le pusiera el pie sobre la espalda, la mediocampista Takanashi-_no debe ser mi problema eso ahora, ambos decidimos unirnos por nuestra propia voluntad al auténtico instituto imperial, desde ese día decidimos volver a la boca del lobo, como en el principio_

_**Flash back**_

Maldito Zeus-maldice Genda sentado en la cama del hospital mientras Sakuma solo estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama de al lado de la del castaño

Hombre tu eres un tipo patético-dice Fudou desde la ventana llamando la atención de Genda

¿Quién eres?-pregunta inmediatamente Genma mientras gira rápidamente su cuerpo mal herido hacia la única ventana del cuarto, y Sakuma se sienta en la cama

¿Qué importa quien sea?-dice Fudou mientras salta del árbol hacia la ventana y una vez afirmado en el marco de la venta salta hacia el interior del cuarto, toma una fruta con una sonrisa en el rostro-oh, esto se ve delicioso, Teikoku debe ser muy lamentable, teniendo unos estúpidos que lograron anotar ni un solo punto, entonces ¿Qué van ah hacer ahora? ¿Piensan regresar a Teikoku?

Por supuesto que regresaremos-dice tranquilamente Genda, tratando de no atacar al mediocampista-es posible que hayamos sido golpeados, pero el club de soccer sigue siendo Teikoku-y recibe la cáscara de plátano de parte de Fudou en toda la cara, cosa que lo pone de peor humor-¿tu bastardo!

¡Eso es enfádate!-dice Fudou maniáticamente mientras agarraba a Genda de su hombro derecho, cosa que asustó y sorprendió al portero de la Teikoku-¡llénate de odio! ¡Ira! ¡Ustedes han sido golpeados y echados a un lado como un trapo viejo! ¿No les molesta?

Ambos parecen recibir las palabras de Fudou de lleno, ya que apartan la mirada de él totalmente frustrados por no poder hacer completamente nada contra Zeus

¡con ese sentimiento de decepción en su corazón logro escuchar hasta sus corrientes sanguíneas que bombean sangre através-dice Fudou de una manera maniática, mientras coloca su mano sobre su pecho con emoción, Genda y Sakuma levantan la cabeza como comprendiendo algo-pero ustedes pueden volverse más fuertes-así que el del mohicano toma la mano de Genda con fuerza y la coloca sobre su pecho-¡más!, ¡más!, ¡más!-ambos jugadores convalecientes le miraban ahora con miedo en sus rostros, mientras Akio apretaba cada vez más fuerte la mano de Genda contra su propio pecho (Fudou)-¡se que tengo el mismo tipo de sangre que fluye a través del corazón de ustedes también! ¡ustedes quieren ser más fuertes, más fuertes que cualquier otro en este mundo!-al terminar de decir, más bien gritar esas palabras, el fragmento de meteorito que tenía colgando debajo de su ropa comenzó a brillar-¡incluso aún más que Kidou! Para obtener poder, tu harías cualquier cosa, tu incluso venderías tu alma al diablo, ¿¡verdad!? ¿¡Verdad!?

_**Fin flash back**_

Oye que tanto piensas saco de carne inútil, me levantaré de tu espalda solo porque ya no es divertido si no te quejas-dice Fudou un poco molesto porque el peli-plateado no se quejaba como él quería, así que se aburrió, una vez que se levantó, se quedó un poco impresionado por lo que estaba viendo, Sakuma estaba bien pálido mientras no podía llegar más abajo que hace un rato, y lo patea bien fuerte para hacerlo reaccionar-patético idiota, ve ah practicar tus tiros con el idiota que está hay-dice apuntando a Genda mientras se levantaba tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado lo de la tortura con Takanashi, y Sakuma se levantaba difícilmente por la recién patada recibida

Maldición, pareciera que ese idiota nos trata cada día más peor que el anterior-dice Sakuma de una manera de odio, mientras comienza a caminar junto a Genda hacia el área de tiro libre de la cancha

Si esto es para ganarle en poder a Kidou vale la pena, cuando nos enfrentemos contra él, sentirá lo mismo que sentimos nosotros cuando se fue del equipo y nos dejó solos, ¿lo crees Sakuma?-le interroga al final en portero totalmente serio, mientras observa a su amigo y a este le recorre un frío viento por la espalda ante tal comentario del castaño

_Desde que llegó Fudou al cuarto del hospital, Genda se comporta totalmente diferente a como es en verdad, ¿Qué sucedería si también me dejo tragar por esa oscuridad? solo quiero sabes que es ser tan bueno como Kidou, pero esta mal hacerlo a costa de dañar al otro_-piensa el delantero mientras se coloca en posición frente al balón y Genda se coloca en su puesto

Vamos Sakuma, muéstrame como has aprendido tu nueva técnica-dice Genda seriamente mientras golpea su mano hecha puño contra la palma de la contraria

Esta bien-susurra un poco el peli-plata mientras toma un poco más de distancia del balón y lo patea con fuerza hacia la portería, pero Genda lo atrapa con facilidad

¿¡Que estás haciendo!? Muéstrame en verdad tu verdadera técnica, ¿¡acaso no quieres superar a Kidou en este juego!?-grita Genda desde la portería mientras le devuelve el balón a Sakuma, pareciendo enojado con el peli-plata por su actitud pasiva ante el entrenamiento

Maldición, si lo quiero alcanzar, pero no quiero lastimarlo ni ah nadie-susurra Sakuma antes de ser duramente golpeado por el del mohicano por un balón, en toda la cabeza-¡ahora por que maldición fue eso enano de mierda!

Eso es, este preciso momento quiero que lo uses, esa rabia, ahora has la técnica que aprendiste para anotar un gol-dice Fudou, mientras Sakuma lo mira completamente enojado, se da vuelta a la portería, cosa que le saca una sonrisa de superioridad ah Akio

Koutei Penguin 1-dice Sakuma antes de dar un silbido, donde aparecen cinco pingüinos de color rojo, él levanta la pierna derecha hacia atrás, donde los cinco pingüinos presionan la pierna de Sakuma, mientras el balón se torna rojo, y el peli-plata chuta el balón dándole potencia con los pingüinos, los cuales van detrás del balón

¡Beast Fang!-grita Genda mientras coloca ambas muñecas juntas una sobre las otras, con sus palmas en forma entrecerrada y hacia delante, haciendo aparecer una gran pantera negra de ojos rojos, encoje un poco sus brazos hacia el lado izquierdo (como haciendo un kame hame ha) luego tira la mano derecha hacia arriba y la izquierda hacia abajo, simulando el ataque de una pantera y en el momento de llegar el balón frente a él, cierra sus manos fuertemente, logrando a duras penas detener el balón mandado por Sakuma

Maldición, en verdad no quería hacer eso, pero este sentimiento de satisfacción dentro de mi, me hace pedir mucho más poder-susurra Sakuma mientras miraba impresionado la portería y además algo serio

Oye Sakuma reacciona, estás muy perdido hoy, ¿Qué sucede?-dice una voz que lo trae a la realidad y se da cuenta que es Genda, viendo serenamente a su amigo, pero igual con un aire de preocupación

¿Eh? No, no es nada Genda-kun, es solo que estaba recordando algo que no quería recordar-dice tranquilamente y con una sonrisa Sakuma, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

Entonces si no quieres recordar eso, ¿para que piensas más en eso? Te apuesto que estabas pensando en cuando estábamos en la verdadera Teikoku, olvídalo ya, eso quedó en el pasado, fue un error y ya acabó o ¿no piensas en eso?-le dice Genda molestando un poco a su amigo, mientras él se pone a reír

Entonces sigamos, tenemos que juntarnos con Kidou para hablar sobre un tema importante-dice Sakuma fríamente, mientras Genda se queda helado por la reacción del peli-plata, al parecer no le gustó la bromita

A que piensas en la hermana de Kidou, Haruna-chan, acuérdate que vamos ah hablar con Kidou sobre como deshacernos de Kogure-dice Genda tranquilamente mientras Sakuma se detiene y lo mira un poco enojado

¿y que pasaría si tu también piensas en ella Genda-kun?-pregunta Sakuma, mientras trata de empujar a Genda son la palma de su mano derecha en la cara, así que el castaño se enoja y hace lo mismo, haciendo que ambos comenzaran una pelea en público

Pero tu amigo mío piensas mucho más en ella que yo, no puedes mentirme-contraataca Genda, mientras Sakuma se ve un poco más molesto que antes, así que se tira sobre él haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo y hay continúan con su pelea ahora con puños, mordiscos y patadas

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bueno gente bonita que leyó esto, espero que les haya gustado el one-shot de los recuerdos de Sakuma y posterior pelea de él con Genda, hasta la próxima nakamas**_


End file.
